


Be Careful With That One, Sister Mine

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: AU where Leia and Luke grew up together and Han is only a few years older than them.OrIt's too bad Leia found her soulmate because he had already found his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing that I wrote in class when I should have been taking notes. Be sure to check out my other Skysolo fic which has less angst.

When Leia was seven the words appeared on her arm.

 

**Hey kid- oh!**

 

She'd been so excited, obviously her soulmate was older than her which meant that she wouldn't have to wait around for them to be born, and Leia would have died if she had to wait any longer than necessary. Leia's twin brother Luke got his words the same day they said: **Well aren't you somethin'?** And Luke really was. Luke was everything, even when he was seven. That's why Leia shouldn't have been surprised when it happened.

 

Luke had met Leia after school since they were in Kindergarten, and Luke was always happer after school (he was happy to be out of school more like.) So when Leia met her brother after school on one certain October afternoon and he looked how Leia could only describe as heartbroken... well let's just say that Leia was going to do everything on her power to find out what was going on. After a whole walk home of pestering Leia got her answer.

 

"I met my soulmate!" Luke shouted at her, Luke never shouted at Leia. At their father sure, maybe once at their mother. But never at Leia. "I met my soulmate and I'm not theirs."

 

Leia didn't bring up soulmates again.

 

\---

 

About two weeks after Luke had met his soulmate he started to bring a senior in his new advanced class home. Luke rode to their house with him and the most communication that Leia had ever had with him over the course of a month or two was a head nod or smile when Leia happened to walk into the kitchen for a snack at the same time they did. 

 

In February Leia got sick, nothing serious. Just a cold, but of course living up to his true twin nature got sick the next day. The day aftr that they didn't go to school either, after school the doorbell rang. Leia was feeling better than Luke so she got up to get the door.

 

There, holding a container of what looked to be soup stood Luke's senior friend. (who Leia had learned name was Han.) "Hey kid- oh!" 

 

Leia had never been happier in her life, her soulmate. He had been standing in front of her the whole time! Leia chose her next words carefully, "You can come in if you'd like." She offered, smiling at the boy.

 

She did not get the reaction she wanted. There was no looking at his wrist in disbelief, or even a smile. He just said "No thanks," handed Leia the soup and added, "tell Luke I stopped by okay?" 

 

As Leia walked past Luke's room with the soup (which was surprisingly hot, he must have heated it up in the teacher's lounge) she sighed. She was not going to cry, she was strong, independent, and know to everyone at school as 'The General' because of her tough demeanor and- she was crying.

 

She and Luke had shared a room until the summer going into fourth grade. That's when their mother moved her office into the basement and Leia got her old office.

Turning around and knocking gently on Luke's door she walked inside and laid down next to her brother. "I don't have a soulmate either." She tells him solemnly, Luke's eyes dart down to her uncovered wrist and she explains, "Well obviously I do, I'm just not his."

"Who? The guy who brought the soup for you."

"Yes and no. He did bring the soup, but not for me. It was your friend, Han. He's my soulmate."

"No kriffing way."

"I know, I was shocked t-"

"No! He's my soulmate too, we really are twins." Luke sighed sinking into the mountain of pillows he had taken from around the house.

"Wait, Han, is your soulmate too? That's impossible, no one can have more than two people as a soulmate, definitely not two unrequited ones." 

"Well, there's a first for everything right?" He sighs looking at his sister sadly.

\--

The next day Leia feels well enough to go to school, but Luke doesn't. Leia's sure that he does, he just doesn't want to go to school. So she does the only thing that any good big sister would. She talks to Han. And by talk she means confronts, and by confronts she means... well, shoving Han against a locker on her way to lunch as she passes him in the hallway.

It turns out that Luke actually was Han's soulmate, but Han thought that he wasn't Luke's. So Luke thought that his soulmate was unrequited, Han thought his was too, and they were both wrong.

\--

 

Leia was okay with not having the guy if it meant that Luke had his, she'd find someone. And if not she could follow in her mother's footsteps and then she wouldn't even have time for relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I did this to my bby Leia, I do not support Leia bashing, Han and Leia were so cute. I just felt a lack of Skysolo so I dreamed this little thing up. 
> 
> PSA: Leia and Evaan got together in this AU because she never had a soulmate


End file.
